The Maloners
by Derpbeef
Summary: The boy named Jack was a young boy who is a loner and he goes on epic adventures in the Capital Wasteland!


THE MALONERS (A Fallout Fan Fiction)

Chapter 1:

In the Capital Wasteland in the year 2069 after the bombs went off there lived a boy named Jack Maloners. Jack had a pet centaur named Chris Homota. Jack was a traveler who looked for adventure wherever he went. Jack wandered the land with his pet Chris and they had grand adventures and they were really good friends. Jack was unforunatly raped and molested by his dad and other people as a child and he ran away from home and learned to use guns and met his pet Chris.

One day when they were walking around near Springvale they saw a ton of raiders attacking the village peoples. There were at least ten of them and they were killing the people and breaking houses and stuff. There was no one to help so Jack knew what had to be done.

"Holy shit d00d there are raiders there we need to help those people!" Jack yelled.

Jack pulled out his assault rifle and put on his unique baseball cap that gave him plus 3 to douchebaggery and started running towards the town. He ran and ran until he saw a raider. He readied his gun and aimed at a raider and fired put nothing happened.

"Shit I forgot to load it!" Jack screamed like a retard and a raider heard him.

The raider fired at him and Jack got up and ran away. He ran and then he tripped on some rubble and fell down. The raider laughed and shot but Jack threw a grenade and it blew up the raider. Jack got up and continued running towards the town. The other raiders heard them and fired at them but Jack didn't care and he just kept running. The bullets flew past them and then Chris was shot down and killed.

"No my only friend!" Jack cried, "I won't forget you!"

Jack got up and then was shot in the leg. He fell down and blacked out.

Chapter 2: The Real Plot

Jack woke up hours later and found that all his stuff except the pistol he put in his pants and some bullets. Jack got up and looked around the town and saw everything gone including the dead body of his jabronie. He pulled out his pistol and loaded it and walked around the destroyed town. Then he heard a trader come through town.

"Yo whaddup ma nags!" Jack yelled.

"Whoa watch your language mister!" the person yelled. "There are kids around here!"

Jack replied, "Derp there's no one here you retard! I need a quest can I help you with anything?"

"I'm bleeding pretty bad and I got infected because I fell in radiation so ya, the only thing that can save me is some speshul soss in the downtown DC area." The trader replied.

"OK I'll go do that :D" Jack said then he left.

Jack took his gun and walked towards DC to go find some speshul soss.

Chapter 3: The Quest Begins

Jack was walking towards DC and saw some old friends and some new friends no just kidding he never had any friends. He walked and walked but when he saw enemies he ran away. It took him a day but he had finally made it to DC. Unfortunately there was rubble blocking the way so he had to go through a metro. He entered and crept around like a ninja but a ninja who is like obese. He crept through and followed the railway tracks and then he saw a feral ghoul in his way. He aimed his gun at the ghoul and shot. The ghoul hit the ground and Jack jumped up in ha penis. Then he heard yells and a bunch of ghouls ran at him from the way he came.

"Oh snapz!" Jack yelled and then started running.

Jack ran and ran while being chased by a bunch of feral ghouls and then he found a metro exit. He sprinted to the exit and ran outside and closed the big doors behind him. The ghouls all piled up at the door and tried to get through. Jack looked all smug and then ran away. He ran up some stairs and saw that he had made it into downtown DC. Jack walked around the streets for a while and then he saw a group of 4 raiders. He quickly hid behind a wall and watched them. After a minute or two they entered a store. Jack ran to look in the window and saw that they were stealing anything that was inside. Jack saw a ladder on the side of the building and he climbed up it.

Jack got up on the roof of the store and saw that there was a skylight. He ran over to it and looked down and saw the raiders robbing the place. Jack had a good idea and pulled out his gun and opened the skylight.

"It's raining bacon mother fuckers!" Jack said and then jumped in through the skylight.

Jack fell to the ground but as he was falling he aimed at a raider and shot but the bullet missed by a mile. He hit the ground hard and all the raiders in the room looked at him. Jack picked up his gun and shot at a raider as much as possible and killed him. Sadly there were still 3 left. They loaded their guns and was about to shoot but then a huge rocket hit the room and it killed the raiders but not Jack because he was on the ground. A super mutant walked in and looked around. He looked at Jack but thought he was a dead fetus and left. Then Jack got up and went through the back door.

Jack was really scared and started walking around very slowly checking all the corners and making sure there was no one in his way. He held out his gun and slowly continued towards his goal of finding some speshul soss. He was walking and then behind him he heard a few footsteps and spun around and shot. The bullet rebounded off steel armor.

"Big mistake lil girl!" the brohood of St33l member said and he unloaded on Jack with his minigun and Jack was torn up and hit the ground.

TO BE CONTINUED?


End file.
